Chapter 314
A Broken Spell is the 314th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *After Kohaku regains his memory, he swears to kill Naraku for what he did to him and his family. *Kagura comes to the conclusion that the infant is not only Hakudōshi's heart, but also Naraku's heart. Synopsis *Princess Abi and Inuyasha continue to battle. Abi says she thought that a castle of Naraku's would have put up more of a fight, but since it was all so easy it probably wasn't connected to Naraku. Regardless, Abi got more human blood, so she wasn't disappointed from the trip. Kagome thinks to herself that it must have something to with Naraku, because Kohaku was at the castle. The pack of demon-birds start to fly away, having drunk their fill of human blood, and Abi decides to flee as well. Inuyasha mocks her for running away yet again, but Abi says getting the blood back to the nest is more important than fighting a half-demon. As Abi flies away, Kagome notices that she can no longer sense Kohaku's jewel shard. * Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome catch up with Sango, and see all of the noble's bodies who were slain by Kohaku; she explains how he ran off again. Sango thinks to herself that she no longer knows how to save Kohaku's soul even if they free him from Naraku, as he's committed so many unforgivable crimes. *Kagura flies on her plume with Kohaku and asks him questions about why he was at the castle, and why the Infant was there; Kohaku is silent, though. Kagura explains that it's in his best interest to help her, because sooner or later Naraku is going to take out his jewel shard and he'll die. Kohaku says he doesn't care whether he lives or dies, which shocks Kagura. Kohaku has remembered everything, and reminisces about how Naraku made the terrible memories go away in return for his servitude. He blames Naraku for everything, his family's death, his sister's sadness, and his own sins. Kohaku plans to not reveal that his memories have returned and pretend to still be under Naraku's control, and find a way to kill him. *Sango mentions to the group that Kohaku was about to kill a woman holding a baby. "Come to think of it," she says, "The baby looked very much like Hakudōshi." *Kagura and Kohaku fly to a temple where Hakudōshi is waiting for them. Kohaku asks who he is, never having met the child before, so Kagura introduces the two of them. Just then, she figures something out: Why did the infant get split in two in the first place? Why have one half outside constantly and the other half hidden at a human castle, as if kept out of sight? Since the baby was placed away in the castle, it must be important to Naraku. Kagura remembers that this half, Hakudōshi, has no heart. So the other half, The Infant, must have Hakudōshi's heart! No, not just Hakudōshi's heart. Maybe even... Naraku's heart. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters